The I's Have It
by KatherineKent
Summary: Clark is blind to what is right in front of him. A funny, a sad and a sexy scene based on actual scenes from the show.
1. Chapter 1  Instinct

**Short summary:** Clark is blind to what is right in front of him.

Originally for a Clois Challenge on KSite (to write a funny/sad and sexy scene based on actual scenes from the show - NOT to be AU - slighty AU acceptable).

Scenes from episodes starting with the letter 'I'. ('The eyes have it' was a Lois and Clark episode where Superman is physically blinded by a light.) In these three scenes I've chosen Clark is blind to what is right in front of him for the first two. He knows what he's got by the third.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one: Instinct – expanded loft scene – funny<strong>

_I wrote out the conversation between Lois and Clark first to get everything down and was then going to expand on it but I think it works well reading like a script for a scene so I left it._

Clark: What if my soulmate comes along and I'm too blind to see it?

Lois: I don't know Smallville, I think ... that when the right girl walks into your life, you'll know.

Clark: Really? What if she's already in my life and I'm ignoring her?

Lois: You mean someone random ... like the waitress down at the coffee shop.

Clark: Exactly. And I don't even know her name.

Lois: It's Jody. And I think you two would make a sweet couple. Clark and Jody ... or we could just call you Clody. Just think if you had children they might have your height and her weight. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them became Sumo wrestlers.

Clark: *smirks*

Lois: *leads Clark round to the couch and puts him down, leaning over and putting her hands on either side* So, what do you want in your soulmate?

Clark: Erm, honesty ... kindness ... loyalty ... someone who will accept me for exactly who I am.

Lois: Gosh Smallville, how sappy. You'll end up dating a young Mother Teresa. What are your likes, dislikes, sports, books, movies.

Clark: Lois, you know all that stuff, you've been in my life – and in my face – for over four years.

Lois: Hmmm. Guess I do know you pretty well. I should be able to pick out a soulmate for you. Let's think. Ahh, I know. How about that homely looking girl on the prom committee at school ... Maddie?

Clark: Maddie? Come on Lois you can do better than that.

Lois: Okay. Hey, my second half-cousin-in-law on my dad's side. She's into animals. She'd fit in on the farm.

Clark: Second half-cousin-in-law. Isn't that stretching it a bit? And wouldn't she already be married as an 'in law'?

Lois: Na, the marriage only lasted a month. Something about an indiscretion with a postal worker.

Clark: *raises eyebrows* Whose indiscretion, hers or the husband?

Lois: Come to think of it she wouldn't be that good for you. She has an unhealthy obsession with cats and dogs. She'd fill the farm with cute, fluffy puppies and kittens and I'd never be able to visit you.

Clark: You *cough* You're worried you wouldn't be able to visit me.

Lois: No. NO! I meant ...

Clark: *grins at Lois*

Lois: Look this isn't about me. *She drops herself next to him on the couch* We are finding Little Miss Right for you.

Clark: Lois, this is ridiculous.

Lois: No it's not. Knuckle down, Smallville. If we brainstorm enough we'll have you married by suppertime.

Clark: *rolls his eyes*

Lois: Firstly. *holds up a hand with a finger extended* Animals for the farm. We've already discounted 'weird cousin It'. Ha *jumps a little* The lady who owns the pet store. She's single.

Clark: She's also over fifty, Lois.

Lois: *mumbles * Picky.

Clark: *raises eyebrows again*

Lois: What else then? Oooh, Nerd alert. How about Lainey from Chess club.

Clark: Lois, where are you plucking all these names from. You only came to school five times.

Lois: I'm good with people.

Clark: *snickers* Good with people. Lois you boss everyone around at work, even our own editor Randall. You openly criticize the karaoke singers when we're out with Chloe and Jimmy. You never say thank you when the coffee guy produces your perfectly crafted mid-morning cappuccino with extra foam and extra sprinkles.

Lois: Hey. We can't all be as perfect as you.

Clark: *grins and points to self* I'm perfect?

Lois: Animals ... Nerd ... *ticks off on her fingers ignoring Clark*

Clark: Hey you can't expect me to pass up that comment.

Lois: Hmmm, flannel? *still ignoring*

Clark: *sigh* There's only one girl I know that wears flannel. And the flannel she wears is actually MINE.

Lois: *eyes widen* OK, scratch flannel off the list.

Clark: Journalism?

Lois: I guess. Although it's a bit of a stretch to call yourself a Journalist yet, Clark. You've only been on the job a month.

Clark: Hey, I wrote for the Torch.

Lois: OK. If we are going down the career route then how about Sylvia who is always writing about Environmental problems?

Clark: Sylvia? Really. You see her being a match for me?

Lois: Well, not in size. Maybe I should give her a stool before asking her opinion on dating you.

Clark: Lois, *stands up* I'm going inside for a drink and I'm ending this wacky conversation now.

Lois: But we are doing so well.

Clark: Lois, so far your soulmates for me have included a fat waitress, an old spinster, a weird cousin, a prom queen wannabe and a short environmental activist. Oh and the Chess Princess and Mother Teresa. I don't think any of them are going to fulfil my criteria.

Lois: What, you mean *deep voice* _honesty ... kindness ... loyalty ... someone who will accept me for exactly who I am._

Clark: That's what I said, but I'm pretty sure I didn't sound like Darth Vader.

Lois: Hmm, I think we're missing something obvious here. *taps finger on lips*

Clark: Like what?

Lois: I don't know. I just feel there's someone who fits you perfectly and I can't think who it is.

Clark: Yeah? Well if there is I can't see it at the moment.

Lois: *sighs* Smallville, we already gathered that. You're all on your lonesome until Miss Soulmate comes along. Why do you think we just spent ten minutes trying to find her already?

Clark: *smiles lob-sided* And we did so well. *pauses* What did Maxima say to you?

Lois: Nothing for the front page.

Clark: Come on, surely you've thought about what your soulmate might be like.

Lois: Well there was this psychic who told me ...

Clark: Really, what?

Lois: Oh, we are not going there cause it's kinda silly ... and also kinda worrying. *furrows brow*

Clark: * chuckles* Okay. I'm going in now. You want a drink?

Lois: Thanks, but no. I gotta go. I'm meeting with a realtor, finding my own place. Those love-birds are so sweet my teeth will rot if I don't move out.

Clark: Hey Lois. Um, you were right. This house is pretty big. If you want your old room back it's yours.

Lois: Being housemates didn't work out for us the first time Smallville, why tempt fate?


	2. Chapter 2 Infamous

**Part two: Infamous – goodbye/turn back time scene (no fight with Linda Lake) – sad**

_This is my first time writing in the first person present tense, hope it goes well._

This is crazy. The world has gone wrong. How can people think this wonderful farm boy is dangerous? Why can't they see him for the selfless hero he is?

Why couldn't** I** see it?

I must have been wearing a blindfold all these years. But ... I should have guessed. Every guy I fall for has a hero complex. I just thought Clark's was buried deep, deep under those baby blues.

So, I barrel into Tess's office ready to call her out on the ridiculous article bashing Clark but what do I find instead ... the Spanish Inquisition. Well, I'm not talking. You cannot get me to betray my hero. And he is my Hero, in so many ways.

I turn and run, but instead of finding myself collared from behind by some goon grabbing my ... well ... collar, I'm suddenly in the Kent barn.

Clark has his arms around me, holding me up and I want to stay there but he puts me down straight away. I miss the warmth immediately. God I hope he super-speeds with me again soon, that feels so good.

"Nice interception, but you shouldn't be here. All the bloodhounds in the state will be sniffing you out!"

**"**It's okay, I know this sounds crazy but in a few moments this will ALL be over."

Crazy? This world is crazy if they're after my Smallville.

**"**Okay, well try me, my shock threshold is pretty high right now."

**"**Lois, I have a ring that allows me to go to any moment in time. "

What? Well I guess nothing he says should shock me anymore. My Smallville is so much more than I ever thought possible. So much greater. So much stronger. So much ... alone. I realise how lonely he must have felt. I see it now. The quiet, reflective times he used to spend here in the barn. The desperate search for someone to share his life with.

**"**I'm going to go back to before Linda Lake ever wrote that article. The world isn't ready to accept someone like me."

No. That's called giving up. The Red-Blue-Blur would never give up. I accept you Clark. I do.

**"**Then stay and fight back! Look, give people a chance to see who you really are!"

I see. I finally see and so many things fall into place. So many things make sense in my life. The world makes sense now that I understand my Smallville. Well it did until they started the witch hunt.

**"**It's too late Lois. My whole life I've seemed different."

Different. Is that what this is about? He thinks he's different. Well, yes, but everyone is different in some way. He's just ... super different. The one person I didn't think could possibly be out of this world. The one guy I could count on to be ... normal. I relied on that normalness, more than I realised.

**"**Some people spend their entire lives looking for a way to stand out, to be a person that anybody would call special. When you first told me who you were, my thought was anyone but Clark. And not because of the alien thing, I have known enough guys to know that you can be born on terra firma and be lightyears from normal…"

**"**Lois you don't have to explain, I get it."

**"**No….you don't. How can someone with x-ray vision be so blind?"

I'm going to have to spell it out for him. I can't believe he doesn't see the pattern, the trend of my romantic attachments in the past. And now ... him too.

"I've been down the Hero road before, and every time I've made a giant U-turn, but this, this was different."

It's so hard, loving a hero; loving someone who means more to the world than to you. But with you I could do it.

**"**And this time it will be different Lois. When I do this no one's going to remember who I am."

No-one? Oh God, no. I can't lose this. Just when I finally know him ... completely.

**"**And when you hit your reset button, you're not going to tell me your secret, are you?"

I wait, terrified. He's gonna take it all away. He's gonna take himself away from me. He's gonna put that mask back up and I'll only see the dorky farm boy again.

**"**I'm sorry."

**"**It's okay"

Loss.

"Why should I think I'm special?"

I've lost him.

"Clark. I understand. "

**"**Lois you don't understand. It's because you are special."

Really? I'm special to him. I can't believe that. If I truly were special to you you'd come over here and take me in your arms and kiss the life out of me. You'd tell me that I meant more to you than you mean to the world. You'd reassure me that, even though you are the world's greatest hero, you come home to me after every save.

"I have to go."

Oh God, he's walking away. Say something. Say anything Lois. You're going to lose him. Tell him. Tell him now.

I open my mouth but he's not looking and no words come out. He opens a drawer and removes something. The ring he mentioned. He turns back to me.

Now, Lois. Tell him now. It's your last chance.

So I dig down and find some courage and I open my mouth but instead of saying the words I want, instead of revealing all my innermost feelings, I just softly say ...

"See you on the other side Smallville."

And he fades away in a bright light ... as I feel myself fading into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 Icarus

**Part three: Icarus – Daily Planet rooftop offscreenville – sexy (PG-13)**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Lois asked, an impatient tone very obvious.

"What's the matter? Don't like being blind?" Clark replied.

"Hmph," she retorted.

"Okay. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. You can open them now." Clark watched as Lois opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Her eyes widened considerably while she turned round and round. Clark found he could not contain his smile, especially when he noticed one gracing her face.

"Oh Clark, it's beautiful. When you said you were super-speeding me somewhere I never imagined ..." she trailed off in wonder.

"Here," he held out a hand to her, "come and sit with me." He pulled her down onto a soft blanket placed centrally on the Daily Planet rooftop. The globe, silently rotating above them, cast a small shadow by the strong, clear moonlight but Clark was more mesmerised by the reflections of the candlelight in Lois's eyes. He had scattered hundreds of them in-between heartbeats just moments before Lois opened her eyes.

"Candles. I like it." She smiled at him and he could see a memory surfacing. Her smile became a little shy and she glanced to one side. When she glanced back the smile was no longer shy. She lent forwards and touched her lips to his but she soon pulled back. "I like it a lot." Desire was evident in her eyes, possibly she was even reliving that first night a little. He certainly was. He licked his lips and tasted champagne. There was a small trace round her mouth. It was sweet.

"Lie down with me, Lois," Clark asked quietly. He lowered himself to the blanket and tucked Lois in next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm round her back. They gazed up into the clear night sky and let the twinkling stars wink back at them.

"So, how come you had no idea what was going on?" Lois said.

"Huh?" Clark queried.

"Mr X-ray Vision and Super Hearing had no idea there was a surprise party for us inside Watchtower." She turned her head to look round at him. He looked down and smiled at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't have them turned on permanently you know." He smiled. "Although ..." He lowered his voice and tightened his eyes slightly.

Lois sat up and slapped him on the chest. "Clark Kent! How could you say such a thing?"

He laughed and rolled over jumping to his feet in one swift movement. He strolled over to the corner where he had put all their gifts from the engagement 'do' and looked for a small cardboard box. Picking it up he smiled to himself and chuckled before turning back around.

Clark found himself stunned by the vision he saw. His wife-to-be was sat with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and face tilted up to the sky. She had her eyes closed. It was as if she were sunbathing ... in moonlight.

"You ... are ... **so** ... beautiful," he spoke. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling shyly again. He never would have thought that Lois Lane, of all people, would have a shy side. And that he would be the one to bring it out ... it amazed him. He strode forward and dropped to his knees next to her.

"What's in the box, Smallville?" she asked.

He grinned at her through lowered lashes but didn't reply. Opening the box he positioned the lid to hide the contents but Lois, ever the curious cat, tried to sneak her head round.

"Uh, uh, uh!" tutted Clark, wagging a finger. He then dipped that finger into the box and scooped up a large amount of chocolate frosting. When he brought it into view he watched Lois's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open a tiny amount. Clark held out his finger but then stopped just short of her lips. She darted forward to try and capture the delicious desert but he removed the temptation too far and she missed.

"Clark!" she frowned at him. He chuckled and put down the box revealing the remnants of the engagement cake to Lois's eyes. Leaning back towards her he tempted her again with his finger and she growled at him. Diving after the frosting once more Clark quickly popped his finger into his own mouth and licked it off.

He made a moan of pleasure as he removed his finger and he looked straight into his fiancé's eyes, daring her to do something. She took him up on that dare and leapt forwards, planting her lips on his. Her tongue teased open his mouth as she searched for the taste of fudge flavoured chocolate frosting. Clark brought his arms round her back and held her in place, allowing her to continue the exploration. When she eventually came up for air he reached for another dollop of frosting and, this time, held his finger still for her.

After enveloping his finger with her lips she sucked off the delightful chocolate and then began nibbling. When she finally released his finger she looked him in the eye and spoke softly. "So. Who should I be thanking for the cake?"

Clark tried to speak past the catch in his voice but it took a swift cough before he could make any sound. "Um, Courtney, I think."

"Remind me to send her a card," she said, her eyes dropping to his lips. He found himself licking them involuntarily. Her gaze returned upwards and they stared into each other's eyes for an eternal second then Lois smiled cheekily and dipped her finger into the box. Drawing it out she held it out to Clark but when he opened his mouth to try and capture it she moved and smeared it round his lips instead. When he sneaked out his tongue to try and lick it up she lunged forwards and claimed his mouth, taking the chocolate for herself.

Clark didn't let her move away, he continued kissing her. Keeping one hand behind her back he felt around with his other and dipped his thumb in the box. Drawing it back out he tenderly brushed her ear with it and then went in search of the sweet substance with his mouth. He heard her breath out deeply when he left her lips but he continued licking lightly along her cheek. When he reached her ear he nibbled on the chocolate covered lobe and felt Lois shiver in his arms.

"I don't think Courtney had this in mind when she brought the cake," Lois whispered.

"I certainly hope not, at her age," replied Clark. He brought a hand up and buried his fingers in her hair turning her head to allow more access to her neck, all thought of the chocolate ear-lobe forgotten.

Clark felt Lois shift her body and then her arms were round his back, pulling him down with her, back to the blanket. He rolled her to the side and started to raise up on his elbows when she shouted out in shock.

"Ahhh. The cake box!" Her elbow had landed in the cake and turned it into a terrible, squashed mess. She sat up and held out her arm; bent at the elbow. "Look at this now!" she sighed.

Clark looked ... and looked again ... then grinned sexily. "I can see, Lois." He bent down a little and began to lick off the chocolate frosting. Lois tipped back her head and giggled.

Opening her eyes she looked back up into the night sky and squeaked in surprise. "Oooh, Clark. Look. A shooting star. Make a wish." Lois smiled and pointed.

Clark drew back and looked into the hazel eyes which were focussed on the sky above. He could see the guttering candle flames reflected in them. He could see the beauty of her soul shining out of them. He could see his future residing in them.

"I don't need to wish for anything. I have everything I ever wanted right here in my arms."


End file.
